The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a terminal, a file browsing control system, an image forming method, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image forming apparatus, a terminal, a file browsing control system, an image forming method, and a recording medium for causing an encrypted file to be browsed.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as a multifunctional peripheral (MFP), can print a document or an image.
Further, in recent years, there has been available a technique for a file browsing control system that performs control of access to documents, and the like, which have been digitized and accumulated as files. In such a file browsing control system, a dedicated browsing terminal causes a file subjected to encryption, or the like, to be browsed.
In such a file browsing control system, even if there has occurred an outflow or illegal copy of a file, or the like, browsing can be inhibited to make it impossible to display the file, and so on, whereby the security can be enhanced.